Fifty Shades Of A Love Story
by iron man fan2626
Summary: OK so this is a story kind of like Fifty Shades of Grey but it is Damon and Elena Damon is a vampire and Elena is a human the Damon takes immediate liking to her
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1 remember I own nothing

Elena's P.O.V

UGH Caroline drives me crazy I can't believe I let her talk me into doing this. I sighed to myself as I pulled up to the tall very shiny building I got out of my car and walked into Salvatore Industries. Caroline has been pestering Mr. Salvatore for months now for an interview for our college paper and she finally got an Interview and of course she gets the Flu so after a day of guilt tripping me I finally said I would do the Interview for her.

So here I am Elena Gilbert walking into a building which I have never seen before, I mean I have heard of it but never seen it. I have to say whoever designed it has great taste. I walked over to the wall and I saw a sign and saw that Damon Salvatore is on the 20th floor I stepped into the elevator and thankfully there was no one else in it with me I hate the awkward silence between people during an elevator ride.

When the elevator opened I walked over to the desk and asked a women who I am guessing is his secretary "Hi I'm Elena Gilbert I'm here in place of Caroline Forbes she has an interview scheduled with Mr. Salvatore" she nodded

"Yes of course Ms. Forbes called ahead already and let us know of the change in plans, and you are in luck Mr. Salvatore's meeting just got through so you should be able to see him right away" I nodded I walked over to the sitting area and waited like the woman said I did not have to wait long

"Ms. Gilbert right this way Mr. Salvatore will see you now" I got up and let he lead me to his office after a minute we stopped at the door and she used her hand to signal that I could enter the office I nodded and stepped in. When I walked in his back was facing me and he was on the phone he turned around and I gasped I mean I had never seen a man so gorgeous in my whole life he has Raven black hair and piercing Cobalt Blue eyes.

After a minute I blushed when I realized I had been staring and immediately walked to the white chair in front of his desk and kept my head down and my eyes focused on my lap but the whole time I felt his eyes never leave me.

"Ok John I have a meeting I will call you later" he hung up and stood up and held out his hand I stood up as well and shook his hand and I don't know if it was only me but I felt a rush of electricity surge through my body I quickly released my hand from his and sat back down

"Ms. Forbes you are a very determined woman you have been trying to get this Interview for I think 3 months"

"Um Elena Gilbert" he looked at me confused "um Ms. Forbes caught the Flu and sent me instead I hope you don't mind" he chuckled

"Of course not Ms. Gilbert" he walked around his desk and sat down in the chair next to me "So shall we begin" I nodded and pulled out the questions Caroline had written down for me to ask

"I guess we should start with the easy questions. Um how old are you?"

"26 years old" he said without missing a beat

"How long did it take for your company to become so successful?"

"2 years, it was successful from the beginning but it took 2 years to reach a place where I make 100,000 dollars an hour" I'm pretty sure I had a mini stroke when he told me how much he makes I quickly did the math

"Whoa if my math is correct that would mean you make 806,400,000 dollars a year" his eyebrow raised slightly

"You are very good at math" I blushed and giggled he reached over and put his finger under my chin and lifted my head when our eyes met again I thought my heart stopped beating after a minute we were broken out of our trance when someone cleared their throat I jumped and I looked behind me it was his assistant standing at the door

"I'm sorry to interrupt Mr. Salvatore but your meeting is set to begin…" he stopped her

"Clear my schedule for the rest of the day" I was shocked

"Um Mr. Salvatore you don't have to do that I can leave we can finish this interview over the phone or something" he chuckled

"No need for that, my schedule has just become clear for the day right April?" she nodded and walked out "should we continue" I nodded I asked him questions and we had a great time I mean he is such a nice guy after a hour

"Ok I think that's it" I said with a smile and stood up he stood up as well and gently grabbed my arm

"Hey you don't have to go yet my schedule is free you know" I looked at him strangely

"Well what do you suggest we do?" I asked smiling I was so happy he wanted to spend time with me

"Well you know me pretty well, but I don't know you how about we have dinner and I can ask you questions" I couldn't get the words out I was so happy so I nodded he grabbed his phone and we walked out then he stopped short "excuse me for a minute Elena I have to use the restroom" I nodded

5 minutes later he returned and I saw some blood on the side of his mouth "Um Damon you have Blood on you" his eyes went wide and he wiped it away "I had a scratch there it must have started bleeding again" I nodded

And we walked to the elevator I stood with my back against the back of the elevator he walked in front of me with nothing but lust filled in his eyes at least I think from what I have seen from movies that what the man's eyes look like

And before I can think about anything he pushes me hard against the back of the wall and kisses me it was amazing I felt his tongue trying to push into my mouth and happily allowed it access after my wonderful first kiss which ended much too quickly

Yes I know what you are thinking a 21 year old woman has never had a kiss but I can say this one is one I will never forget

We walked out of the elevator and he led me to the parking garage "we can ride together and then I can bring you back to get your car later" I nodded and we walked to the garage my jar dropped when I saw his car

"Is that a Audi R8?" I asked excited he nodded "I have always dreamed of having one but until I get a job like yours it will never happen" he just chuckled and like a true gentleman he opened the passenger door

After a minute he started the car "where to?" he asked I shrugged my shoulders "well if you don't mind I have the perfect place"

"whatever you suggest I'm game" he chuckled

"You are different from any other girl I have ever met Ms. Gilbert… Good different"

**Ok so this is an idea please let me know what you think**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2 remember I own nothing

Elena's P.O.V

After a few minutes we pulled up to a small but cute building we walked to the front and saw that it is a Italian Restaurant. As soon as we walked in a women I would guess in her late 30's early 40's ran up to us and gave him a hug

"Damon mio ragazzo come bello vedere di nuovo" She said smiling

"Ciao Juliet Mi dispiace non ho avuto qui da un po 'sono stato impegnato con il lavoro" it was awkward standing there watching this Conversation take place not knowing what they are saying

"Damon chi è questa bella ragazza?" Damon chuckled and looked at me

"Il suo nome è Elena, lei è bella ho appena incontrata oggi mi ha intervistato. Volevo sapere di lei così ho chiesto di unirsi a me per la cena"

When he said my name my head instantly snapped up they were talking about me after a minute the women finally spoke

"Hello Elena I'm Juliet I just asked Damon why he hasn't been here in a while and who you were trust me nothing bad was said about you… Damon said you are very beautiful" I blushed and instantly looked at the ground

"So Damon should I show you to your usual table?" he nodded and grabbed my hand we walked to the table, he pulled the chair out for me and then I picked up the menu and looked I was in utter shock the prices are so expensive

"Damon I can't afford to eat here" I said slightly embarrassed he chuckled

"Don't worry I'll pay and I'm warning you now don't argue" he said with a serious face I nodded and focused back on the menu

A few minutes later we had ordered and we were sitting here quietly and I decided to break the silence

"So how do you know Juliet?" he smiled

"I've known her for a very, very, very long time" I smiled "She was my mother's best friend and when my mother died she took me in because me and my father never got along and he did not want me living there at all so Juliet took me in she is like my second mother"

"Can I ask a question and if it's too personal you don't have to answer but why did you and your father not get along"

"Well that's a long complicated story so I'll give you the short version… When I was a kid the way my family was brought up was the men work day and night get married when they are 21 have kids right away and start their own business. But I never wanted to do the work my father did and I guess you could call me a mama's boy I liked to be around my mother and to make it worse I look so much like my mother. My brother Stefan was such a stuck up and he was my father's favorite so when my mother died there was no one there to stop our fighting so I went to live with Juliet and her husband and 3 kids.

I was in shock "um I don't mean to be rude but it seems like you're family acted the way people in the 1800's act" he looked uneasy for a second and then smiled

"Sometimes it felt like it" 10 minutes later our food arrived and he said

"Ok now I want to know about you"

"Well what would you like to know?"

"Start from the beginning"

"Well I was born on September 13th 1993" he said nothing and I continued "I moved around a lot because my mother got married all the time right now she is married to a man to Bob he is husband number 4"

He looked at me in shock "why did she get married so many times?"

"She wanted me to have a father but she has yet to realize that every time she jumped from Husband to Husband it only hurt us both"

An hour later we walked out of the restaurant hand in hand and I don't know about him but it felt so right as we walked he asked "Elena would you like to walk down the beach?" I nodded and unknowingly shivered

"Are you cold" I nodded he walked to his car and pulled out a leather jacket and he handed it to me I put it on and sighed it smelt just like him

We walked on the beach it was beautiful about 5 minutes into our walk he stopped us and then pulled me into a passionate kiss he placed his fingers in my belt loops and pulled me even closer my hands went underneath his shirt and ran them up and down his abs

After a minute we broke apart "Elena I like you a lot and I know we just met but I was wondering if you might want to go out again?" I just smiled

"I would love to" he smiled and grabbed my hand we got into his car "Elena it's late do you want me to drive you home and I'll have my driver bring your car back to your house"

"Do you mind?" he shook his head

I told him my apartment address and we got there pretty quickly i handed him my car key to and he grabbed my hand and walked me upstairs

We looked into each other and then without any warning he pushed me up against the door and we kissed again my hands ran through his hair

"Good night Elena" he said when we broke apart I smiled

"Good night Damon" I watched as he drove away

I walked into the apartment where Caroline was waiting for me

"what the hell was that noise it sounded like you were making out with someone against the door" I bit my lip and blushed

Her eyes went wide "Oh my god who was it? I do know him"

"Well you have heard of him never met him"

"Well who was it?" she asked again

"You were supposed to interview him today" her eyes went wide

"NO FUCKING WAY" I walked to my room

"Tomorrow I will tell you everything

**Ok please tell me what you think**


End file.
